


the art of ownership

by Hydra_Trash_Gal



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other Avengers Mentioned - Freeform, Platonic licking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra_Trash_Gal/pseuds/Hydra_Trash_Gal
Summary: Bucky learns the rules of owning thingsOrThe one where Bucky claims Steve as his own





	the art of ownership

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow, my first fluff piece. i truly did not know I had it in me

Before it wasn't allowed. It was within the top two rules of Asset Management. Firstly, the Asset was never to be left unattended. Secondly, the Asset was to never, ever, for any reason be given things. But Steve and his team of Avengers had given Bucky many things.

Quarters, non-tactical clothing, food, kindness. At first he tried to return these things — the Asset wasn't supposed to keep things. Tony Stark insisted he did not want the Asset's dirty clothing back so he washed them and then tried to give them back. Tony had taken them back but later the Asset found them on his cot (bed, Steve always corrected). 

'You own these. Stop giving them to me. I don't want them' — was written on a note.

The Asset's second understanding of ownership came after he adopted his own name: Bucky. He was drinking a meal replacement shake and chewing on bits of cooked bread to appease Steve. The rest of the Avengers were eating 'waffles' and that word sparked a familiarity Bucky could not put his finger on. When one remained on the plate both Clint and Sam looked challengingly at it but Steve took it first, thanks to his enhanced reflexes and put it on his plate. Clint Barton took Bucky (and Steve) by surprise when he boldly removed it from the plate and ran his tongue over it. 

"Mine," he said triumphantly. 

Steve crinkled his nose but did not protest. Natasha rolled her eyes and called him a child. Bucky noted that Clint now owned the waffle.

The third time Bucky learned how to own something, Steve showed him. They were going to the store to get popcorn for a film that the Avengers were eager for Steve to watch. "It's a classic," was all they would say but the giggles suggested Steve may not enjoy it. 

But Steve was good and kind and just, so he humored them and volunteered to get snacks with Sam and Bruce. "Dibs on shotgun," he said immediately.

Bucky did not bring any weapons and asked if he needed to gather some for the trip. "It's just what you say when you want to sit up front. If you say it first, it's yours." Sam shrugged his shoulder and gave him a good natured grin. "Get it?"

Bucky understood. Ownership came with a time frame.

At the store Bucky found the packaged snack cakes he liked and shuffled over to where Steve was looking at bottles of kernels. Sam was complaining that microwaved popcorn was quicker but Steve insisted stove-popped was best. "Hey," Steve smiled at him. "What's that?"

Bucky licked the box and held it out cautiously. "Mine?"

Sam barked out a laugh and Steve smiled. "Yeah, I can get those for you, Bucky."

From there on owning things was easy. He'd solved the riddle, cracked the code, and now he had many things. Food, clothing, blankets, socks that were fuzzy like the blankets and warm as his sweaters with little textured bumps on the soles that gave him purchase on the slick hardwood and tiles in the kitchen. 

One cold morning Bucky crawled into Steve's bed to enjoy a lazy day of stories from things he couldn't quite remember yet. Bucky suddenly realized how fond he was of Steve, how good he felt around him. So he looked at him, long and hard and decided he wanted Steve to be his too. So he licked Steve from his cheek up to his hair line with a broad stroke of his tongue, the way Lucky did Bucky when they played, and said "Mine," softly. 

Bucky feared Steve would refuse but instead he smiled and nodded his head. He did not lick him back but rather pressed his lips against Bucky's cheek and said 'mine' back.

It didn't work with everyone — Bucky was not supposed to lick Lucky or Clint or Tony or Sam or Bruce or Natasha or Pepper and call them his. He tried to and Steve explained that people generally don't like to be licked by other people but promised that he didn't mind that Bucky had done it one time. He also explained that he didn't need to call them his because they were already his friends.

Bucky couldn't complain about that rule — he was lucky to have so many people in his life and he was happy to have Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If so, please let me know! Thank you for reading.


End file.
